


Lovefool

by sage0cotton



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Sub Roger, dom reader, huff - Freeform, i hope yall like it lol, roger in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage0cotton/pseuds/sage0cotton
Summary: Coming home from work you find Roger alone in his room, what happens is beautiful. for falsettotaylor on tumblr <3





	Lovefool

Walking into your shared dorm from work you set your keys on the counter and throw your bag onto the couch. Your roommate is usually sitting there waiting for you to come home, so you suspect he’s in his room, yet a suspicious feeling passes through your brain as you spot his closed door (which is always usually left open). You go to see what he’s doing in there but as you’re coming closer to his room you hear whimpering coming from inside. You would pass it off as just another girl he’s hooking up with but you can’t help but think that’s him making those noises. Since the stud has moved in, you’ve been strangely fixated on him and being the lowkey pervy flatmate you are, you know what his moans sound like. These are not them. Worried for him you fling the door open to be greeted with Roger on the bed, legs spread, palming his dick through light pink lace panties. 

Words are unable to be fathomed. A cold sweat quickly sets in, your dirty thoughts falling all into place. He’s completely frozen in his position with the brightest pink plastered on his face and his arms seem to shake. Your first thought is to climb onto the bed and help his little problem out, yet the first thing out of your mouth is 

“Woah..” 

He looks so embarrassed like he could cry at any second, mumbling out a tiny “Um” 

You think for the split seconds while you were still staring at each other ‘What if this is the only instance of this I’ll ever be able to see again? It’s now or fucking never.’

“You want me to help out?” you mutter out, immediately regretting your word choices. His expression changes for a second, he starts to look around and think about it. He makes a small nod and extends his arms out to you. You climb onto the bed into his arms, kissing him deeply and letting your hand slide down his side. Fiddling with the lace on his underwear, you travel your mouth to his neck and make small marks there. Tiny breaths and whimpers escape from his mouth that makes your blood rush lower, brushing your fingers up and down his length as he tries to grind on your hand. Grin sliding across your face you put your hand to his mouth signaling him to lick it, and once wet you dive into his pretty little panties to start working his cock. A long moan is emitted from him as you kiss his collarbones and go down lower, eventually reaching his navel. 

“P-please, fuck, I want your mouth,” Roger says softly. 

Letting out a small laugh you reach your mouth up close to his ear and ask him “Are you gonna beg for it?” feeling him shudder, “You gonna beg for my hot mouth around your cock?”

He lets out a long whine and tells you "Yes, yes, please..fuck, I need it.." He pleads, squirming for you to touch him. You lower his panties and kiss down his shaft, then licking a long strip up to the head and taking the whole thing. You look up at him seeing his mouth covered by his hand, muffling himself from moaning too loud and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. You pull off for a second, admiring the mess you’ve made out of him, you see that he’s almost trembling now for how much he needs (and loves) your work. “Momma...please don’t stop.,” Rog mumbles out. The coldest shiver you’ve ever felt slides up your back when he calls you that, now you understand why guys love to be called Daddy...

“Jesus fuck I love that,” you say and go back to working his dick not before telling him “Mommy loves taking care of her pretty baby boy.” with a grin. He clearly loves it too, seeing as it’s taking everything in him not to scream. You notice that he’s got his hands behind his back as you begin to deepthroat him, he instantly struts his previously bent legs out and throws his head back into the pillow. You’ve secretly always wanted to do this to him, make him shake and plead for you, overstimulating him then kissing him all over for aftercare. Reaching two fingers up to his lips, you motion for him to suck on them; it takes him a second to realize what you want, but he takes them in between his soft lips and into his warm mouth. 

After he’s gotten them perfectly lubricated and without letting his cock from your throat you bring them down between his legs, looking up at him for verification that this is okay. As he nods quickly with a thumbnail between his teeth you slowly enter them in, taking your time and making sure it doesn’t hurt him. “Mommy..please, it’s okay, I….I’ve done it before..” he states quietly. Taking his length out of your mouth you give him a smirk, reaching your face up to his and letting your fingers glide into his entrance. 

“Really? Baby fingered himself before, huh?” you say slyly, cocking your head to the side. Eyes fluttering closed he sighs, nodding. “Tell me, handsome boy,” you say, “Did it feel good? Filling yourself up? Did you get to touch your prostate..?” He looks to the floor.

“U-um..no..” he lets out a small laugh, “I couldn’t reach--” his words were cut off with your fingers pressing into that magical bundle of nerves, making his voice break and sending him to the moon. A grin slid across your face as he gasped for air and took a hand to his forehead, unable to even fathom thoughts at this point. You brought your mouth back down to his dick to bring it into your throat once again and not forgetting to use your free hand to take care of his balls. 

His hand flew down to the sheets by your head and gripped for life as hard as he could, pumping your fingers inside him more and more till he was practically sobbing. Not long after, you felt his warm cum wash down your throat and took your mouth off of his softening member. Looking him in the eyes you started to slow down your other hand, taking your fingers out when he looked as defeated as possible. 

“M--Mommy I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to,” he stammered trying to apologize, now sitting up on his elbows “I don’t usually do that-” he cut himself off again watching you gulp the rest down and open your mouth to show that it was all gone. 

“It’s okay baby,” you said softly, bringing your free hand to cup his face, “I like tasting you.” Roger sighed and flopped his head back down on the bed, coming down from his orgasmic high. You laid down next to him and slowly went to touch his member again he stopped your hand by grabbing your wrist. 

Letting out a small “Please...tired..” and cuddling up onto your chest. Smiling, you put your hand back down and reached it over to play with his hair. For the rest of the evening, you napped together peacefully, thinking about the great night you’ve had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it a lot!! I had this idea a while ago and started on it but never finished, but now I did !!


End file.
